The High Alpha
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: This is hopefully going to be a series. I want it to be very reader guided, it's got a few of my own personal characters in it along with the regular fairy tail crew.


Erza woke up with a start light filtered through the top of her tent illuminating the particles in the air, "a sunny day" she thought as she sat up and ran a hand through her scarlet hair, grabbing her sword she walked out of her tent and looked around at the thousands of others around hers. Sighing she felt a since of nostalgic peace wash over her.

She took a deep breath breathing in the morning air and smelled rain, "guess it'll rain later today to bad it looked so pretty this morning" she thought and reached to grab her hood from her things. With that she clipped her sword to her belt and stretched before running to the edge of the woods

Erza was greeted by her hunting squad Cana, Maka, Grey, Natsu and herself "hello Titania how was your sleep?" Grey asked he had brooding eyes, and ear length raven hair that had a low blue tinge to it is face was genuine enough though and on rare occasions he smiled

Erza smiled "It was fine at least a wild boar didn't run through camp Cana" Erza said looking at a girl who was sitting on a log she glared "I'm telling you that wasn't my fault, it was Alzacs for not trapping it." The girl argued she blew her bangs out of her face, Erza rolled her eyes "sure it was. Where's Maka?" "Hell if I know, you alphas are always late."

Erzas eyes turned red "you're just jealous" "sure…." Cana said and crossed her arms "Natsu aren't here, but you only care out Maka don't you?" Cana said grinning, Erza blushed "shut up" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Hey I'm here!" Natsu said running in, his pink hair was in a mess and he was carrying his bow with his belt in his other hand he stood straight "oh Makas not here yet thank the high alpha" He muttered and to the time to clip on his belt.

"Almost late again I see?" Cana said looking him up and down Natsu put his bow over his head so it hung off his shoulder. "Shut up Cana! The only reason why you're here is Because Gordon's liquor tent, is less than half a mile from here. Also I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here lay off the scotch?" Cana crossed her arms and stood up "that's it! Forget waiting for Maka, we have to make a big haul, and the other hunting troops have already left" She said moving her bangs behind her ear

Erza shook her head "we don't leave without the high alpha who's gonna run point?" "Can't you do it?" Cana asked Grey chuckled "look you're new to our clan. I don't know how they did it in your last clan but here in the Fairy clan, only high alphas can run point."

"I'm here" Maka said walking up she stretched and yawned "nice of you to join us" Grey said she frowned "sorry long night" "I wonder why" Cana mumbled "come from Erzas tent did you?" Natsu teased Maka sighed her eyes turned blood red, she swept his ankle and pinned him to the ground, and pulled his small hunting knife and threw it so it pinned Canas pant leg to the log she was on and Jumped up spin kicking Grey in the balls.

"Why me" he gasped as he cupped his nuts Maka walked over to erza and slapped her "telling stories?" She asked her voice like honey which confused Erza even more she shook her head "come on Maka can't we just go hunting now? We have a lot to haul" natsu muttered "sure we can. Long as you keep your mouth shut" Maka muttered

Erza jumped from tree to Tree through the forest, the branches barely stirring when her feet touched them, she jumped and took a big sniffs of the air. Herd 20 kilometers north 5 kilometers west lot of young bucks." Erza felt her mouth water she loved the taste of deer, she angled south west and continued straight alerting the rest of her troops path with a few short whistle spouts. The next tree she jumped to she rested on, wrapping an arm around the massive trunk for stability, below her was a herd of deer. She signaled for her troop to prepare the animal whistles and put her own into her mouth. She pulled the hood of her cloak up and made a hand signal across the trees to Cana. The plan was simple, run them up to the capture point. With the river on their left, Cana on the right, and Erza in the back to keep them moving, after a couple miles Maka would start picking them off, and after that Natsu would catch the last of them with a fire trap.

Erza lifted her arm and then lowered it and blew the whistle the herd bolted, Erza followed 1 kilometer behind them so they assumed the hunter was chasing at a distance they were running perfectly. Suddenly an arrow shot out from the trees and killed the last 1 then a couple more Arrows from every side and they stopped "looks like he got 4." Erza thought and seen the fire trap come up she jumped down and Cana ran forward the jumped in the air and bumped sides

"That was, an awesome run!" She hooped and let off a loud howl Erza howled with her Natsu ran over and tackled them, they all ran around chasing each other. Grey came over and Erza Laughed running into him they fell to the ground rolling and laughing, Cana and Natsu dog piled them and Maka jumped down from a random tree. "Come now guys this is only the second Herd we've caught"

"Yeah but I've been coutin' em as we go. We've got more than enough to return, I think we've made are X-Large haul in two Herds" Natsu said "thanks to our expert tracker!" Grey Exclaimed and poked Erzas arm Maka rolled her eyes, "alright then" she said and stretched. She jumped up and sat on a tree branch "have a bit of fun then." Erza grinned and got out of the dog pile she jumped up the tree and Hugged Maka around the waist, as she fell Maka was dragged back down to the ground with her.

They both hit the ground and Maka pinned her, "yeah let's have a bit of fun!" Erza repeated and threw her off, Cana got up and helped Erza chase her Natsu followed them with grey tailing, Maka sprinted towards the river and jumped over it. Cana chased her dutifully but skid to a halt at the rivers edge. "No fair were not high alphas we can't make that jump!" she shouted "Move!" Cana heard and she quickly stepped to the side.

Erza bolted past her, she vaulted into the air and time seemed to stand still, her eyes turned red. She could feel the air, seemingly every particle the adrenaline rushed all over her body from her brain causing her K9's to sink out. Erzas heart bumped as she sailed over the rushing water, which was going so fast it could carry away a bear in fall. Makas jaw dropped not only did Erza land on the other side but she managed to land on her.

"Gotcha!" Erza said and looked completely normal but Maka was still star struck, "E-Erza do you know what you just did!" "Yeah I jumped the river I've been doing it since I was a kid" Erza said plainly "can you jump farther?!" Maka asked sitting up, "Whoa guy's it's not mating season just yet!" Grey shouted from across the river. Both Maka and Erzas faces turned red when they realized the position they were in and scrambled up. Maka took 1 of the throwing knives from Erzas belt "might I borrow this for a minuet? Thanks love" she threw it and it landed in a Tree giving Grey a close shave.

Makas eyes turned red "run" she growled, on the other side of the bank everybody bolted, Maka sighed and looked at erza "can you get back?" "Pufft please" Erza got a running start and Jumped across the river, Maka did the same she gripped Erzas chin gently "I wonder if you're a perfect alpha ever take the test?" Maka asked Erza shook her head "n-no" "hummm I might have you tested, a jump like that isn't something your average run of the mill alpha can Make." Maka said she ruffled Erzas hair "we'd better get back before I have to knock some more heads."


End file.
